


La malefatta di Loki

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fucina di seduzione [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony si sa adattare a ogni situazione, anche agli scherzi di Loki.





	La malefatta di Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° p0rnfest!  
> Prompt: MARVEL - THE AVENGERS Loki/Tony Stark Tony si sveglia con Steve nel proprio letto. In realtà è Loki, in vena di scherzi particolarmente cattivi.

La malefatta di Loki  
  
"Boss, è ora di alzarsi. La temperatura è particolarmente rigida in questo periodo dell'anno, ma i riscaldamenti sono al massimo" risuonò la voce di Friday nella camera da letto. La luce biancastra del sole invernale inondava la camera attraverso le grandi vetrate della torre.

Tony sbuffò sonoramente socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Nota per me: rimuovere il controllo della temperatura in inverno, è deprimente" borbottò.

Si tirò seduto e aggrottò la fronte vedendo una sagoma sotto la coperta di fianco a sé. Scostò la coperta e aggrottò la fronte.

Coricato su un fianco c'era Steve. Teneva il capo adagiato al cuscino, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava regolare. Un braccio era pigramente abbandonato sul fianco e i suoi muscoli massicci erano mollemente rilassati.

Tony avvicinò il capo a Steve, affondò il dito nei suoi pettorali sentendo duro e inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Ehi, Mr. America, la sveglia ha suonato" chiamò.

Lanciò uno sguardo al comodino.

< Non vedo bottiglie ammassate, ma potrebbero aver pulito. Magari siamo ubriachi, io, lui e Friday che non mi ha avvisato >'.

L'altro uomo mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò. Si massaggiò il viso, piegò di lato il capo e sorrise.

"Ben svegliato, Tony" sussurrò. Si piegò e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Stark.

Tony si massaggiò la guancia, guardando il soldato fisso.

"A, cosa ci fai nel mio letto. B, hai fatto un bagno in una magica camomilla che ti rende dura la pelle?".

Mosse la mano in aria, sistemandosi seduto.

"Anzi, prima la b e poi la a".

Steve gli prese la mano nella sua e intrecciò le dita.

"Dura la pelle? Guarda che man mano i miei muscoli diventano sempre meno... plasticosi. Te ne sei accorto adesso?" domandò. Giocherellò con il ciuffo biondo cenere sulla sua fronte.

Tony roteò gli occhi, gli si mise sopra e lo guardò fisso. Sogghignò.

"Allora facciamo il nostro solito gioco, Capitano" sussurrò caldo.

Si chinò su di lui e lo baciò, sentendo le labbra dell'altro fredde contro le proprie.

< O siamo ubriachi, o Cap ha qualcosa che non va. In entrambi i casi, questo è un buon metodo > ragionò.

Steve gli passò le braccia intorno alla vita e lo baciò ripetutamente, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle dell'altro. Gli sfuggirono una serie di gemiti e il suo corpo si tese.

Passò le mani sui fianchi di Tony, giocherellando con la stoffa dei suoi boxer. Glieli sfilò, lasciandolo totalmente ignudo.

"Solito?" lo punzecchiò Rogers.

Tony batté ripetutamente le ciglia, passando le mani sul corpo freddo e statuario di Rogers.

"Sai le regole, no?" mormorò.

Gli aderì addosso, strusciandosi a lui con tutto il corpo.

Steve gli baciò la spalla muscolosa e gli passò la lingua sulla pelle abbronzata.

"Lo sai che adoro le regole" rispose. Prese la mano dell'altro e se la passò sulla schiena, rabbrividendo. Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano di riflessi bluastri.

Tony rise roco, piegò il capo di lato e gli carezzò i fianchi.

"Regola numero uno, allora. Mai provare a fingere con me" mormorò.

Ghignò stringendo le iridi castane dai riflessi oro.

Steve ridacchiò e inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Cosa ti fa credere che io stia fingendo? Mi piace davvero" sussurrò, accarezzandogli il petto lì dove aveva l'incavo.

Tony gli prese i polsi e li bloccò sopra la testa di Steve.

"Sai che qualcuno di suscettibile potrebbe prenderla male?" chiese.

Gli baciò un capezzolo sollevando lo sguardo, sogghignò.

"E per la cronaca, hai pessime doti imitative".

L'altro sporse il labbro inferiore con un mugolio sofferente e le sue iridi brillarono di verde smeraldo.

"E cosa mi avrebbe tradito?" borbottò.

Tony gli ticchettò sul petto.

"Cap è nato passivo ed ipersensibile al petto. Questo è uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, Loki. Se vuoi un giro con me, chiedi".

Loki riprese il suo aspetto e batté le palpebre, facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia.

"Suvvia, era solo un'innocente malefatta" ribatté.

Gli accarezzò la schiena con le dita affusolate.

"Avevo ragione quindi, voi due ve la facevate" sussurrò.

Tony lo guardò di traverso, gli puntellò le ginocchia sui fianchi e si stese totalmente su di lui.

"Diciamo che Cap è anche meno bravo di te a dirmi no" sussurrò, malizioso.

Loki gli strinse più forte le gambe lisce alla vita.

"La vita segreta dell'integerrimo Capitano" sussurrò roco.

Morse il labbro inferiore di Tony.

"L'avevo detto a mio fratello che ci doveva essere un motivo per quella tutina aderente". Passò la mano tra i capelli castani di Tony, scompigliandoli.

Tony gli carezzò la coscia, gli mordicchiò il collo strusciandosi su di lui lentamente, eccitando entrambi.

"Oh, non è così segreta. Basta che la sera resti ad ascoltare" scherzò.

Loki gli passò le mani sul membro, accarezzandoglielo delicatamente.

"E' un invito?" soffiò seducente.

Tony gemette piano, gli afferrò i fianchi facendolo inarcare contro di sé.

"Così invece che fare pessimi scherzi, faremo ottime orge" disse.

Loki gli prese il membro con una mano sola ed iniziò a muoverla velocemente su e giù, mentre con le dita dell'altra mano inizia a prepararsi. Alcuni gemiti di piacere gli sfuggirono dalle labbra socchiuse.

"E così in tuo potere da dirti di sì, anche in presenza di altri?" domandò con tono lascivo.

Tony si umettò le labbra, tendendosi leggermente mentre sentiva l'eccitazione crescere.

"Tesoro, non ne hai idea" mormorò.

Loki accelerò la velocità della mano con cui stava massaggiando il membro dell'altro.

"Fammi vedere come sei bravo, allora" lo sfidò.

Tony lo guardò, inarcò un sopracciglio e gli scostò la mano. Gli prese i polsi, li strinse tra loro sopra il capo di Loki e prese a baciargli e leccargli il petto, spingendosi con l'erezione contro i glutei dell'altro.

Loki sporse il bacino lasciando penetrare ed ansimò di piace ripetutamente. I suoi gemiti risuonarono nella stanza sempre più concitati.

Tony lo mordicchiò ai fianchi, salendo verso il petto e il collo, scese leccando i segni arrossati sulla pelle candida dell'altro. Mosse il bacino ritmicamente, con spinte lente e profonde, tenendo stretti i polsi di Loki con la mano.

Loki gli veniva incontro con il proprio corpo teso, facendosi penetrare sempre più a fondo.

"Puoi anche essere più violento" lo invogliò.

Tony assottigliò lo sguardo, scese con le mani e gli allargò le cosce. Avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.

"Vediamo se così impari a non fingerti qualcun altro" sussurrò.

Si puntellò con i piedi e premette le ginocchia contro i fianchi di Loki, iniziando a spingere profondamente a ritmo veloce e violento.

Loki dimenò con furia il bacino, facendo cozzare il proprio corpo contro quello dell'altro fino a farsi dolere i fianchi. Gettò indietro la testa e gorgogliò di piacere.

"Puoi fare di peggio" sibilò, tra gli ansiti.

Tony ghignò, gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia fino ad arrossarli, spingeva con violenza contro il corpo dell'altro mordendolo in più punti. Gli leccò il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Forse. Ma il dolore è piacevole solo a metà" mormorò.

Loki, con le mani nuovamente libere, gli afferrò le spalle fino ad arrossargliele.

"N-non fermarti... allora" biascicò.

Tony gli poggiò le mani ai lati della testa, in modo da far maggiore leva per spingere con foga dentro l'altro, i loro bacini cozzavano con violenza ed una patina di sudore ricopriva la pelle abbronzata di Tony.

Loki gli passò la mano lunga la spina dorsale in una carezza, gli nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo e ansimò più forte. I lunghi capelli neri gli aderivano al corpo latteo madido di sudore.

Tony gli morse il collo, sentiva il proprio corpo teso bollente contro quello fresco dell'altro, spingeva senza sosta ansimando leggermente contro la pelle tesa di Loki.

Loki si arcuò all'indietro, spingendosi il più possibile e lasciò che l'altro lo prendesse fino a venire.

Tony emise un basso gemito roco, uscì dal corpo di Loki e venne macchiando leggermente le cosce dell'altro. Ansimò, si lasciò ricadere di lato e sogghignò.

"Spero che lo scherzo ne sia valsa la pena".

Loki si stese su un fianco e regolò il respiro, alcuni bassi ansiti gli sfuggirono dalle labbra arrossate.

"Decisamente intenso, ma fare scherzi cattivi è sempre divertente" ammise.

Tony voltò il capo verso di lui, sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

"In effetti, alle volte ci si può divertire comunque" scherzò.

 


End file.
